


Quote Endquote Working

by wackkypackk



Category: The Derp Crew
Genre: Awkward Crush, High School, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 06:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16827115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackkypackk/pseuds/wackkypackk
Summary: Max had been... more than open about his apparent attraction towards Anthony. To be honest, it made Anthony a little bit uncomfortable. The way Max would look at him, or touch him in any way he could. Adam would poke fun at Anthony, acting melodramatic and saying how in love Max was with him. Anthony didn't know what to do. He had never had a girlfriend before, let alone a really, really hot boyfriend.Or, a Derp Crew high school AU in which Max not-so-subtly pines for Chilled.





	Quote Endquote Working

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Back at it again with the chilledmexican, lol. I didn't even think I would like this ship that much but... I've realized the fluff potential I could have with it... 
> 
> Anyways, this is an old fix I wrote and then completely forgot about... So, I've finished it up and refreshed it for your reading pleasure! I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> I think this was originally supposed to be a part of an angsty high school AU series.... Which I'm still considering making, I just lack the motivation and time lol. Anyways, enjoy the read. <3

Anthony scowled down at the textbook open on the table. Papers were everywhere, and soft music played in the background. His head was starting to hurt and he felt the slightest bit nauseous. He really didn't want to be here right now, but he didn't have a choice.   
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
Anthony looked over at Max, who had a concerned expression. He tried to get rid of his frown, forcing a smile.   
  
"Yeah," He replied.   
  
"You don't look fine," Max stated sternly. "What's wrong?"  
  
Anthony sighed, looking away. "I'm just..."- he looked around the room for an excuse -"Uh... tired."  
  
Max nodded, looking away to the floor. "Well, don't fall asleep, Anthony. We have to finish this shit before Tuesday," He said. Max got up off of the couch, stretching. "I'm going to go get something to drink. You want anything?"   
  
Anthony was frowning again, not meeting Max's eyes. "Yeah, sure. Water," He responded.   
  
Max sighed quietly and left the room. Immediately Anthony groaned and shoved his face onto his hands.   
  
They were working on a project for history class that had been assigned to them two weeks ago. However, both boys were putting it off for a very long time and now they only had two days to complete it. Not that it's particularly either of theirs' fault, they had both just been really busy. Or so both had told each other. Anthony was actually lying, trying to postpone going over to Max's house for as long as possible, making up fake reasons why he couldn't be over.   
  
_"Can you come over today?" Max asked. His tone made Anthony cringe. He knew it was his fault Max was frustrated. Maybe he should just suck it up and go over._ _  
__  
__"I'm sorry, buddy, I still feel like shit," Anthony lied. He was mad at himself, too._ _  
__  
__"Okay, that's fine. I hope you get better soon, Anthony," Max said._  
  
Anthony hugged his sides, pressing his arms into his stomach in an attempt to rid himself of the pool of anxiety. He didn't know why he was getting anxious. It was just Max's house.   
  
Max's home.   
  
Max.  
  
Max had been... more than open about his apparent _attraction_ towards Anthony. To be honest, it made Anthony a little bit uncomfortable. The way Max would look at him, or touch him in any way he could. Adam would poke fun at Anthony, acting melodramatic and saying how in _love_ Max was with him. Anthony didn't know what to do. He had never had a girlfriend before, let alone a really, really hot boyfriend.   
  
Anthony snapped his head towards the doorway as Max walked back into the room. He held a glass of water in one hand and a tea bottle in the other.   
  
"Here," Max set the glass of water on the table. Anthony gingerly picked up the glass and brought it to his lips. He took a careful sip, and set it back down. He licked the water droplet that formed with his tongue and looked over at Max. Max had an intense look on his face and was staring at Anthony. Anxiety pulled at Anthony again, and he felt his face heat up. He looked down quickly, trying to avoid Max's gaze.   
  
"S-so... uh... where are we?" Anthony asked, pushing his fearful thoughts away.   
  
Max twisted the cap on the tea bottle, the plastic snapping open beautifully. Max made an uncomfortable noise and took a drink from the bottle. "We need to finish writing the timeline and actually start working on the poster," Max sighed again. "This would've been a lot easier two weeks ago..." He mumbled, shuffling through the mess of papers on the table.   
  
Anthony huffed. "I'm sorry, but I can't control my sickness," He said. He really didn't know why he was still trying to lie.   
  
"You're not sick!" Max snapped back. "You're procrastinating. And avoiding me, for whatever reason..."  
  
Anthony jolted in surprise, not expecting to be so easily found out. He frowned, looking up at Max. "I am not avoiding you," he retaliated.   
  
"Then explain why you insist on lying about being sick even when you're right here in front of me," Max said. "And you keep trying to avoid all contact with me at school. You'll, like, be talking to someone and I'll come up to greet you and you'll basically run away. You're not subtle at all, dude. What the hell is going on with you?"   
  
Anthony's face burned with embarrassment. "I don't know, I'm sorry," He apologized. "I don't know what's wrong with me."  
  
"It's fine. We're here now, let's just finish this," Max said, lowering his tone. He looked down at the mess of a school assignment between them.  
  
Anthony just nodded his head in agreement.  
  
***  
  
Approximately two hours later, they were almost done. They were just putting the finishing touches on the poster. Although it didn't look the best, it got the point across and both boys were content with that. After their little argument, the tense air dissipated and they soon were joking and laughing as they worked.   
  
However, as the night got longer and longer, Max's advances got less subtle. Anthony was starting to sweat as Max's hand journeyed it's way across the couch and kept touching Anthony's in small ways. Eventually, it started turning into pats on the back that lasted a little too long and shoulder and knee bumping. Anthony felt like his breathing was restricted, and his entire body was hot.   
  
He felt Max's eyes burning into him, so he looked over gingerly. Max smiled at him and went back to gluing on pieces of paper to the poster board.   
  
Anthony let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and got up.   
  
"I'm going to go pee," he said.   
  
He made his way around the table, walking slowly out of the room, then immediately sped up. He shut the bathroom door harshly and locked it, then closed the toilet lid and plopped down on it.   
  
He whipped out his phone, quickly making his way to the messaging app and tapping on Adam's name.   
  
_DUDE. HE KEEPS TOUCHING ME AND LOOKING AT ME. WHAT DO I DO? X.x,_ he typed quickly. _  
__  
__lmao_ _  
__Anthony_ _  
__max is HOT.,_ Adam replied. _  
__  
__yeah i know so??_ _  
__  
__soooo play along with the poor man! he has it bad for you. seize this opportunity to be gay with a REAL and insanely cute boy._ _  
__  
__CHRIS EVANS IS A REAL MAN, ADAM._ _  
__and incredibly sexy._ _  
__  
__whatever lol_ _  
__  
__fine._ _  
__if he hurts me, youre buying the ice cream._ _  
__  
__yeah, yeah._ _  
__now go. shut up and make out ;D_  
  
Anthony huffed, reading the messages again. He thought for a moment, trying to figure out if there was any way out of this.   
  
"Fuck it," he mumbled.   
  
He stood up abruptly, putting his phone back in his pocket. He opened the door and tried to calmly walk back to the room. His heart was beating faster with each step closer to the doorway. His hands were getting clammy so he kept wiping them roughly on his shorts.   
  
He stopped when he finally reached the doorway, contemplating just jumping out the window and running home. Anthony blew out a breath, giving up and just walked in.   
  
Max looked up from his phone almost immediately, smiling. Anthony smiled back weakly and walked around the table. He sat down close to Max. His head hung down, looking in his lap. He looked up at Max. Max was cutting strips of paper.   
  
Anthony lifted his hands and moved them towards Max, going to grip the broad shoulders. Max looked over at Anthony, and he halted. His face flushed immediately. He was frozen. With his arms in the air. Which were headed towards Max.  
  
"Uh, yeah?" Max asked.   
  
"I- uh-" Anthony struggled to get out.   
  
Their eyes were locked, and Anthony wanted to die. He crossed his arms and looked away quickly in an attempt to save himself.  
  
Max placed the scissors and paper strips on the table and turned back to Anthony. He rested his hand on Anthony's knee, causing Anthony to bristle.  
  
Max cleared his throat. "Anthony, uh," He stuttered.   
  
"Y-yeah?"  
  
"You've kissed someone before, right?" Max asked.   
  
Anthony's not sure if he should answer that honestly or not.   
  
"Not exactly," He said.   
  
Max made an "Ah" sound before falling silent again. His hand didn't move. Anthony's fists were clutched into the fabric on the couch and he watched Max's movements carefully. Max's eyes stayed on him, which made Anthony feel as though they were searing his skin.   
  
Slowly, Max's hand raised up Anthony's body and softly cupped his jaw. His other hand found it's way to Anthony's shoulder. Anthony had no choice but to look at Max's face. His thick eyebrows, amazing jawline, perfect nose, his pretty brown eyes. He felt his face get hotter under Max's stare.  
  
"Do you mind if I..." Max nearly whispered. Anthony barely shook his head.  
  
Max leaned his head as he moved towards Anthony. Anthony felt like there was a knot in his throat, and he closed his eyes.  
  
Max's lips finally made contact with his, and Anthony let all of the air out of his lungs through his nose. Anthony didn't dare move his mouth while Max's was pursing softly into his lips. Max rubbed his thumb along Anthony's jaw, trying to indicate he wasn't leaving. Anthony felt his shoulders release some of their tension. He awkwardly tried to find a spot to place his hands somewhere on Max's body. He decided finally on his knees. He tried to kiss back, but Max pulled away.   
  
"You have to actually kiss back, you know, Anthony," Max whispered. He smiled.   
  
"Well, goddammit, I was trying," Anthony replied, flustered.   
  
Max laughed. "Let's try again, then," He said.   
  
Once again, the small gap between their lips closed. This time Anthony puckered his lips into Max's. Max tilted his head slightly, making their lips mold together. Anthony's hands tightened their grip on Max's knees. He leaned more into the simple kiss.   
  
They broke apart again not too soon after, their lips making an embarrassingly loud smack sound. Anthony made a small laugh sound. He still didn't really know what he was doing, but he did know that he really liked kissing Max. He hoped it didn't end there.   
  
Anthony felt butterflies in his stomach as Max pulled his face closer again. Max got braver and pulled Anthony's bottom lip between his own softly. Anthony pursed his lips more into Max's, relishing the fact of how soft his lips were. Max tilted his jaw ever-so-slightly to the right, attempting to deepen the kiss. He gingerly poked Anthony's lip with his tongue. This caused Anthony to shudder from bottom to top, forcing out a surprised gasp.  
  
"Sorry," Max apologized quietly, breaking the kiss and sitting back. Anthony frowned at Max's absence, and roughly took the other boy by the neck and mashed their faces back together. Max laughed into their new kiss, understanding Anthony's desires.   
  
Max, again, licked at Anthony's lips, and this time he managed to open his mouth properly. Max immediately darted his more experienced tongue into Anthony's mouth, dominating the Italian's mouth. Anthony shamelessly let out soft noises of pleasure, practically swimming in bliss.   
  
Their little make-out session seemed to last forever in their minds, but in actuality maybe lasted three to five minutes. Coming out of the rough kiss, Anthony's face was completely flushed and he smiled brightly. Max smirked back.   
  
"How was that?" Max whispered.   
  
Anthony chuckled softly, pushing at Max's shoulder playfully. He looked at his feet, still smiling greatly.   
  
"Well, you weren't gentle with my naive virgin lips, but I'm not complaining." They both laughed.   
  
Max grabbed Anthony's hand, softly carrying it into his lap. He squeezed the other boy's hand, and Anthony squeezed back.   
  
"Now can we please finish this damn history assignment?" Max pleaded, jokingly.


End file.
